


À mon tour d'être égoïste

by Conoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant?, First Time, Fist Fights, Floor Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, dunno, fed up confession, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conoe/pseuds/Conoe
Summary: Une fois de plus Sirius décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que d'affronter la vie, mais cette fois-ci Remus ne le laissera pas partir sans rien dire, tant pis s'il se prend des coups.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	À mon tour d'être égoïste

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun de ces personnages, simplement l'ennuie et l'envie d'écrire quelque chose pour me remonter le moral. Bonne lecture !!   
> (Juste une rapide relecture donc navrée si quelque chose m'a échappé!)

« Sirius ? »

La voix de Remus sonnait encore endormie, ses mots entre murmure et râle étonné.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Serrant un peu plus sa veste autour de lui, Sirius laissa son regard vagabonder dans le petit appartement de son ami, incapable maintenant de lui cacher sa fuite.

« Je… » mais rien d’autre ne parvint à lui sortir de la bouche.

Comment trouver une excuse alors que sa main était presque sur la poignée et que même les trois vêtements qu’il avait acheter pour se sentir un peu plus propre avaient été emballés et magiquement enfouit quelque part au fond de sa veste.

« Tu pars ? Tu comptais vraiment partir sans rien dire ? » ajouta Remus lorsque seul le silence lui répondit.

« C’est plus simple ainsi. »

« Plus simple pour qui ? » demanda Remus, perdant petit à petit son tempérament. « Plus simple pour toi non ? »

« Rem… »

« Non, » coupa-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Non, c’est bon, vas-y part sans un mot, ce sera plus simple pour toi n’est-ce pas ? Comme tout a toujours été uniquement pour toi. »

« Remus s’il-te-plaît… »

« Non, » coupa à nouveau Remus qui ne pouvait pas supporter un tel comportement au saut du lit, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions à chaque instant de la journée après tout. « Non, je refuse d’écouter ce que tu as à dire. Tu n’as jamais voulu m’écouter quand j’ai voulu t’aider, tu n’as jamais réfléchis un seul instant aux conséquences de tes actes, que ce soit ce soir ou il y a quatorze ans. »

« Tu n’as pas le droit », grogna Sirius en gonflant la poitrine et en le fixant à travers ses cils.

« Vraiment ? Je n’ai pas le droit ? Je n’ai pas le droit de remettre sur la table l’une des soirées les plus affreuses de mon existence ? »

« Remus… je te préviens… »

« Quoi ?! Tu me préviens de quoi ? » cria Remus en oubliant toute discrétion dû à l’heure avancée de la nuit. « Que je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler parce que tu as souffert plus que moi ? Parce que ta pauvre vie est plus misérable que la mienne ? Eh bien grand bien t’en fasse ! Tu n’avais qu’à réfléchir ! Comme tout être sensé, tu auras dû rester au près de Harry ce soir là au lieu de penser à la vengeance. »

« Remus ! »

« Non, pardon, au lieu de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer tête baissée dans un piège si évident qu’un gamin de quinze aurait pu l’éviter ! »

Le coup partit sans aucun avertissement, et le choque de Remus était assez grand pour qu’il ne prête pas même attention à la douleur qui se répandait doucement sur le côté gauche de son visage, là où le poing de Sirius avait atterri. 

« Minable… » murmura le loup-garou, uniquement pour pouvoir le provoquer un peu plus et oublier ce que ses émotions essayaient de tirer de lui.

Lorsque le deuxième poing essaya de s’abattre de l’autre côté de son visage, Remus réussit à l’esquiver et à le pousser.

« Voilà à quoi tu en es réduit, te battre comme un moldu. »

Cette fois-ci un crochet gauche vint se loger dans son sternum, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Il profita néanmoins de ce contact pour lui attraper le poignet et plaquer Sirius, complètement contre la porte d’entrée.

« Pour une fois, penses à quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Essaie ne serait-ce qu’un instant de penser à Harry et à ce que tu lui ferait subir s’il savait que tu te promenais dans les rues à la vue de tous les suivants de Voldemort… »

« Ta gueule ! » hurla Sirius en se dégageant, retournant la situation à son avantage, plaquant cette fois-ci Remus contre le mur, un bras contre sa gorge, sa baguette sous son nez.

« On en est donc là… » dit Remus la gorge serrée, la colère l’emportant sur tout le reste, bloquant ainsi ses larmes loin derrière. « C’est donc ainsi que les choses vont se dérouler… et dis-moi que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Tais-toi Rem, juste… s’il-te-plaît, tait-toi », menaça-t-il sans grande conviction, la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblant légèrement.

« Comme toujours », souffla Remus, un rire noir coincé dans la gorge, son esprit divaguant entre rire et pleurs. « Tu… tu n’es qu’un égoïste », lâcha-t-il finalement à bout de force.

« Tais-toi… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de parler, maintenant qu’il avait commencé à tout déverser, maintenant qu’il avait commencé à lui dire tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur à lui balancer tout ce qu’il s’était retenu de dire par compassion, par respect ou pour toute autre raison qu’il avait à ce moment là.

« Tu vas partir… et me laisser là, en pensant que tu pourras revenir dès que tout ça te sera passé… en te disant que je serais là à t’attendre sans broncher… et tu aurais raison… » rit-il. « Tu aurais raison et c’est ce qui m’énerve le plus… »

« Moons, tais-toi, s’il-te-plaît. »

« À quoi ça servirait ? » demanda Lupin en regagnant un peu de force, le bras sur sa gorge soudainement lâche. « Tu partiras de toutes manières, alors pourquoi je devrais me taire ? Pour faciliter ta conscience ? Pourquoi tu aurais ce droit et moi pas ? »

Le terrain était à nouveau glissant et s’il ne se taisait pas très vite, Remus allait déblatérer certaines choses qu’il ne devrait pas. Pourtant il laissa son coeur couler, s’écouler, se déversant comme un torrent depuis trop longtemps contenu.

« Laisse-moi être un peu égoïste à mon tour », défia-t-il en levant le nez pour le regarder de haut. « Laisse-moi te dire à quel point tu es un abrutit finit qui ne sait pas faire attention plus de deux secondes à ce qui l’entoure, et si tu penses pouvoir rejeter tout cela sur la prison en plaidant que la société t’as fait ça, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes… »

« Tais-toi… »

« Tu as toujours été ainsi, incapable de voir lorsque les autres souhaitaient t’aider. Non, au lieu de ça tu as toujours cherché à rejeter la faute sur quelqu’un d’autre. »

« Ta gueule… »

« Oui je te l’accorde », fit Remus en haussant un peu le ton pour se donner le courage de continuer, « tu n’as pas eut la chance de grandir dans un environnement sain, mais je vais te dire une chose, moi non plus, et je ne suis pas ce que tu es devenu Sirius Black… »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Mais tu veux que je te dise ce qui m’énerve par dessus tout dans cette histoire? »

« Je ne veux pas t’entendre ! » lui répondit Sirius en serrant les poings et en le forçant un peu plus contre le mur.

« Ce qui me rends fou de rage à chaque fois que j’y pense ? » continua Remus en parlant juste assez fort pour couvrir sa voix.

« Non je ne veux pas ! » lui dit-il en martelant lentement son épaule.

Remus ne dit plus rien pendant un instant, instant qui faillit lui coûter tout son courage, une seconde qui mit presque fin à son débit insensé, laissant ainsi croire à Sirius qu’il avait gagné. Mais la fatigue mélangée à une étrange ivresse amené par le soulagement le poussa à continuer.

« Ce qui me rends fou de rage, » reprit-il très calmement, très simplement, « c’est que malgré tout ça, je continu à t’aimer… »

Maintenant il pouvait se taire. Maintenant qu’il avait tout dit, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus rien à cacher, il pouvait se taire et voir l’effet de ses mots.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes mais il ne rata pas pour autant le changement dans le visage de Sirius.

Il le fixait avec appréhension, avec suspicion, s’attendant à ce qu’il dise autre chose. Il le regardait, sa baguette toujours dans sa main, toujours trop près du visage de Remus. Il ne disait rien, bredouillait peut-être quelques sons dans l’intention de former un mot ? Mais il ne dit rien.

Il finit par s’écarter de lui et Remus n’avait pas même la force de paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas même se dire que ces mots avaient certainement ruiné leur amitié, il n’avait même plus la force de se tenir debout, préférant se laisser tomber au bas du mur son visage maintenant inondé de larmes. Il était épuisé et si seulement il pouvait dormir et oublier tout cela, il le ferait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » hoqueta Sirius en s’accroupissant précautionneusement.

Mais Remus secoua la tête, refusant de lui répondre, refusant de répéter ces mots qu’il avait gardé pour lui pendant près de vingt ans.

« Remus… re-redis ça… » vint la voix tremblante de Sirius et à nouveau Remus secoua la tête de manière lasse.

Son épuisement mental était trop grand pour qu’il puisse se répéter, pour qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, il faudrait que le monde se mette à tourner rond pour qu’il puisse à nouveau lui dire ce qu’il avait au fond du coeur.

« Imbécile. »

Le monde ne se mit pas enfin à tourner rond, non, loin de là, à la place, deux lèvres tièdes vinrent brièvement se poser sur les siennes, et Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, ses pupilles se focalisant à nouveau sur l’imbécile qui avait osé le traiter de tel.

« Imbécile », répéta Sirius en l’embrassant à nouveau. « Imbécile », dit-il une fois de plus en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Idiot », traita-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. « Imbécile », murmura-t-il à nouveau lorsque Remus laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper. « Abrutit », conclu-t-il en passant sa langue contre la sienne gémissant involontairement à la sensation.

Abrutit, c’est ce qu’il était. La situation l’avait abrutit, pensa Remus en se redressant un peu pour permettre à Sirius d’explorer un peu plus de sa personne. Mais Sirius était abrutissant. Son odeur, son rire, la manière dont il avait de se poser nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte, ses cheveux, ses regards en biais, son inquiétude, l’importance qu’il accordait aux autres malgré tout ce que Remus venait de lui dire. Oui, Sirius était abrutissant et sa bouche d’autant plus.

« Tu n’es qu’un, grand et parfait, abrutit », continua Sirius en le forçant un peu plus contre le mur, ses mains se chargeant très vite d’aller explorer son torse, son ventre et le haut de ses hanches.

Remus ne pouvait que gémir, incapable de réagir plus sous toutes ces attentions, maintenant que son esprit était vide de tout ce qu’il avait gardé secret pendant tant d’années.

Ce soir-là ils le firent à même le sol, découvrant leur corps comme jamais ils ne l’avaient fait auparavant, leurs mains se croisant pendant de brefs instants avant de repartir à l’exploration de toute cette chaire qu’ils pouvaient enfin toucher sans retenue.

Ils le firent à même le sol, le dos de Remus brulant avec chaque mouvement, les genoux de Sirius criant à chaque coup de bassin. Cela n’avait rien de la parfaite première fois que Remus s’était imaginé encore et encore, cela était bien mieux. Ils se découvraient, apprenaient au fur et à mesure. Sirius aimait qu’on lui tire les cheveux et Remus pouvait pousser des petits gémissements qui pourrait faire rougir le plus expérimenté des hommes.

Remus apprit qu’il aimait qu’on lui morde la nuque avec plus de force que nécessaire, qu’une zone juste au dessus de son pelvis ne semblait n’avoir jamais été touchée par personne et qu’il était à fleure de peau après être venue une première fois entre les mains de Sirius, son corps depuis trop longtemps privé d’un tel plaisir, sa peau comme électrifiée par toutes ces nouvelles sensations.

Il apprit aussi que Sirius aimait être conduit à la baguette sur ce qu’il devait faire, sur la vitesse à laquelle il devait bouger et ne s’arrêtait que lorsque Remus lui agrippait les cheveux pour le tirer un bon coup en arrière. Il apprit aussi que ce n’était possiblement pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait avec un homme, ses doigts étant assez expérimentés pour ne pas hésiter une seule fois sur ce qu’il avait à faire. Il lui montra aussi qu’il était très doué avec cesdits doigts, sachant quand aller juste un peu plus loin et quand taper en plein dans cette petite boule de nerfs qui le fit crier et valser la tête en arrière.

Bien assez vite il se rendit compte qu’il était plus vocal que de mémoire, mais jusqu’à présent il n’avait été qu’avec une seule personne qui n’avait jamais exploré cette part de sa sexualité. Alors il passa la moitié de la soirée à embrasser Sirius de sorte à ne pas prévenir les voisins de ce qui se tramait en ce moment même sous les combles de ce petit immeuble minable.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés une fois qu’ils furent entièrement connecté, leur esprit embrumé par les émotions et les sensations, incapable de continuer, refusant d’en finir tout de suite. Ils s’étaient embrassés durant de longues secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes, respirant dans l’espace de l’autre, gémissant dans la bouche de l’autre. Tout était trop intense et pas assez, douloureux et tellement doux.

Sirius avait reprit ses actions plus vite que Remus ne l’avait calculé et la main sur son érection combinée à celle qui écorchait sa prostate chaque trois secondes, l’envoyèrent en moins de deux vers l’extase, incapable de contrôler son corps plus longtemps, venant avec force, son être se cambrant entièrement dans l’acte. Mais Sirius avait encore quelques réserves et il continua, ses mouvements de moins en moins coordonnés sans pour autant montrer signe de faiblesse, stimulant Remus au-delà de ce qu’il avait eut comme expérience par le passé. Sa gorge brulait à force de respirer l’air trop frais, trop sec de l’appartement. Ses yeux n’arrivant à faire la mise au point sur un quelconque objet, brouillés par les larmes. Il n’en pouvait plus, tout était de trop, mais la chaleur de Sirius au dessus de lui, en lui, n’étaient pas assez, alors il prit et prit tout ce qu’il pu, tout ce qu’il lui donnait, sa peau brûlante et froide en même temps, sa chaire comme composite, irréelle.

« Presque », avait murmuré Sirius en l’embrassant puis en embrassant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. « Je suis tellement désolé, j’y suis presque. »

Et Remus avait secoué la tête, s’était accroché à son cou et collé contre lui. Il avait aidé en allant contre les mouvements de Sirius, accélérant sa cadence et Sirius perdit pied, s’accrocha à lui, ses ongles se plantant dans le bas de son dos et ses dents dans son épaule pour ne pas crier au moment où son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme et qu’il se déversa en Remus qui couinait satisfait, heureux d’avoir reçu exactement ce qu’il cherchait depuis dix, non quinze ans, son membre à moitié dressé trouvant encore la force de faire perler trois dernières gouttes sur son estomac déjà souillé par sa semence.


End file.
